callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Polonsky
Polonsky was a US Marine during World War II. He was assigned to the 1st Marine Division at the end of the War. Biography Polonsky was a United States Marine under the command of Sgt. Thomas Sullivan during the level "Little Resistance" and under Sgt. Roebuck's command for the rest of the game. As described by Roebuck he is one of the "new breed" assigned to Sullivan and Roebuck after the raid on Makin contrary to Miller, Sullivan, and Roebuck who are referred to as the "old breed" by the new recruits although none of them were out of their 20's yet. He is first seen in the boat carrying Miller and the squad to Peleliu Island. He and other marines fight their way through Japanese beach defences and clear way for an allied assault. However, at the end of the mission, Sullivan is stabbed and mortally wounded by a Banzai Charger. Polonsky and the others kill his assailant although it is too late. He goes on with the squad to take Peleliu, and later on, Okinawa. After the assault on Wana Ridge, he is seen complaining to Major Gordon about the Marine's lack of supplies, while Roebuck and Miller help load wounded marines into a truck, but to no avail. On the final level of Call of Duty: World at War, the American Campaign assaults Shuri Castle with the rest of them. Near the end, a group of Japanese soldiers surrender to the squad, which turns out to be a trick, he is attacked by one; letting his guard down. If nothing is done, Sgt. Roebuck will be killed when his attackers detonate a grenade by his head, killing them as well. Polonsky will be commander of the squad after that, and will curse, and fire his M1 Garand rifle at the rest of the Japanese forces. At the end of the battle, Polonsky gives Miller Roebuck's Dogtags as Roebuck's voice can be heard doing the narration for the levels conclusion. If the player chooses to save Sgt. Roebuck's life, then the grenade will kill Polonsky instead of the latter. The ending and the battle are the same, except the commander remains Roebuck, instead of Polonsky. You can save both of them if you cook a grenade and throw it near Roebuck and then you quickly shoot Polonsky's attacker and both survive. Notes *Polonsky usually starts every level wearing a helmet, however it is usually shot from his head by the end of each one. *Pvt. Polonsky is voiced by Aaron Stanford, who portrayed "Pyro" in the X-Men films. *Polonsky has blonde hair. *Polonsky looks completely different in the PS2 version than in the XBOX 360 game. *In Call of Duty World at War Final Fronts Polonsky is not a private. Quotes *Oh yeah! Good night! *Let's hand Miller over, then they'll surrender for sure! *I'll tell you boys, the Japanese want this mountain so bad, they can have it. It's just a whole mess of stinkin' jungle and..(kills mosquito) son of a!! ...bugs! *You can't get rid of me that easy, Sergeant! *Besides, who's going to keep Miller from falling off his works?